


One Stormy Night

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: The Yeehaw Corral [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Cowboys, Dom/Sub leaning, F/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome, captive wife, cuz screw that, little to no plot, no TB, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: Idk, I'm just writing porn with plot in the background at this point. My mind is mush because of smexy Cowboys, this is the product of my deviance.





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Rolls up to the RDR fandom on the back of a horse that's currently on fire, wearing a gunny sack and a cast iron pot for a hat.* 
> 
> Howdy. Here's my contribution
> 
> And as a side note, yes the archive warning above is real. And if you find a typo, sorry, there's probably several.

The storm rolled in from the foggy banks of Flat Iron Lake in the south, across the prairies of the Heartlands and smashed against the mountains of Ambarino in the north. It howled against the peaks of the Three Sisters, curled down into the valley and raced along the mountain trails, cloaking everything in its shadow and pelting the land with rain.

You had watched it move in throughout the afternoon, the hairs on the back of your neck and along your arms raising as the muggy air from the south collided and wrested with the dry cold air from the north. Lightning struck, trees groaned in the wind, and a curse slipped out your lips as you hunched over the neck of your horse as the rain moved towards you like a grey sheet.

The droplets struck like iron, saturating your clothes within minutes. Your horse whinnied pitifully, sidestepping on the path. The reins were slick in your hands, and when a crash of thunder sounded above, your horse shrieked and bolted, and the reins slipped between your fingers.

"Sugar! Woah, girl!" The shouted words were ripped from your throat, stolen by the wind. The horse galloped onwards, and you adopted a death grip on the saddle horn in order to stay in your seat, heart in your throat as the panicked mount navigated the rocky paths and steep slopes.

It felt like hours before the horse finally slowed down, sides heaving and water logged. You raised your eyes from her neck in order to look around, and almost sobbed with relief at the sight of the small cabin nestled among the trees. It seemed as if the horse had sought shelter even in its panicked state.

Your fingers ached as they unfurled from the saddle horn and you slid to the ground, legs trembling in your haste to get out of the rain.

There was a lean to on one side of the cabin, and you led Sugar under its eaves, untying the saddle, setting it against the cabin wall and removing her bit, tying the reins around a pole. You fed her quietly, the pair of you just watching the rain for a moment as it fell almost sideways in its ferocity.

Heaving out a sigh, you snatched your saddlebags from the ground, grabbed your old rifle from the saddle, then patted Sugar's side once more before bolting for the cabin's door.

You shoved against the wooden planks, and ended up sprawled on the dusty floor as it gave way. The rain followed you in, and with a curse you kicked the door shut. It was only then, with the rain muffled, that you took a moment to look around, thankful that even though you hadn't been careful at all, the place seemed abandoned.

There was a rickety old table and two chairs shoved against one wall near some storage counters, with a fireplace complete with a long stone mantle along the back wall. You blinked as your eyes landed on a row of cut logs near the edge of the fireplace, and a basket of dried kindling next to it.

Tapping a finger against your leg, you calmly placed your rifle on your shoulder, took two steps forward, and ran your fingers among the table. When you lifted them, you looked at the inch thick dust coating the pads before letting out a sigh.

Crossing over to the fireplace, you wasted no time in starting a fire, greedy for the warmth it brought to the interior. As soon as the kindling caught, you added a few smaller sticks, and then shimmied out of your clothes to lay them out to dry. Then it was a couple of big logs, and within an hour you were seated in front of a roaring fire, feet propped up to warm with a can of strawberries to eat, and the spare shirt and jeans from your saddlebags adding a layer of security, and your blanket and bedroll added comfort.

It wasn't awful, you supposed, but it wasn't a five star hotel. A shrug of the shoulders, can't be too picky.

Sugar nickeled outside, and you froze as another horse snorted an answer. Fingers curled around your rifle, and you edged back against the back wall as it became apparent someone was approaching the cabin.

Silence. You strained to hear anything above the fire.

"Looks like someone's home." The voice was deep, raspy.

"See to the horses, I'll go greet our guest." The second voice held a drawl to it, a lazy curl to the edges that you realized with terror was followed by the soft clink of spurred boots walking across the porch.

You swallowed thickly, rifle coming up as the door swung inwards suddenly, and you were left staring at a tall, broad shadow. The click of a revolver hammer brought you out of your daze, and you realized you had wasted precious seconds standing there like a statue.

"I'm gonna give you til the count of three to drop that rifle, missy."

That cold voice cut through you to leave a shiver running down your spine, but it was the moonlight glinting on the barrel of his gun that caused your rifle muzzle to dip down.

"There's a girl," he stepped closer, the hammer clicking as he released it and slid the revolver back into its holster. His spurs clicked on the wood as he moved forward, hat pulled at a low angle so the only discerning features you could make out were the harsh line of his jaw and his lips pressed hard together.

He reached out, fingers curling around the barrel, and with one smooth movement he ripped it out of your hands and had you pinned against the wall with a hand around your throat, elbow digging into your sternum. The surprised gasp died in your chest, lips parting at you stared up into his face.

Goodness, he was bigger than you first thought, the flex of muscle evident in his arm under your fingers, which you had curled into his shirt in an effort to move his hand. Not that you could, and your struggle only brought a smirk to his mouth.

"Ain't you a pretty one." He rumbled as he dragged a finger down your cheek and rubbed the rough pad of the digit across your lips.

Eyes widened, and you shook your head as if to disagree with his statement. You were not pretty, no sir, not with this dangerous man around. The arm holding you lifted, forcing you up on your tippy toes. The hat was tipped back carelessly with a finger and the gasp that had died in your chest revived itself and exploded from your lips.

Two chips of the ocean stared back at you, with a sharp edge in them that differed from the lazy drawl in his voice. The man chuckled, a low dark sound in his chest, and you noticed you had stopped struggling and simply hung limply in his grasp.

"John," those eyes never wavered as he called out, "bring in that rope when you come in."

Rope?

Your head arched to the side in an effort to see over his shoulder as the sound of another set of spurs walking across the little porch, and you audibly swallowed as another man stopped in the doorway. He was taller, lanky, but what caught your attention was the coil of rope in his right hand.

"What have ya got there, Arthur?"

"Little rabbit," Arthur rumbled back, forcing you to tear your eyes away from the newcomer. "Seems we found her burrow." You watched as his eyes moved over your sleeping bag laid out in front of the fire.

The other man, John your brain helpfully supplied, grunted as he moved forward, dumping two bedrolls by your own before passing the rope over.

When Arthur dropped his hand from your throat and started to tie your hands together, an odd ripple passed through your body, and before you could even weigh the consequences you lashed out, socking him in the jaw and dodging away from both men. Of course, if you were a rabbit, they were wolves, and it would take more than a little knock from you to down any man.

The doorway flooded with moonlight wavered like a beacon of hope in front of you, but it was quickly filled up with John's s silhouette, causing you to skid to a halt to avoid touching him. He kicked the door shut, cutting off the beckoning moonlight and plunging them into the warm glow from the fire.

He didn't reach out to restrain you, and when you heard a dark chuckle behind you, you turned and discovered why.

Arthur was stalking forward, rope in one hand and the other rubbing at his jaw. He corralled you into John, dodged an angry flail when he first grabbed your arm, and pushed you back against the man behind you, effectively freezing you to that spot while he began tying your hands together.

"Bunny's got teeth." John's chest expanded as he talked, and you felt your head tilt forward and then back as he breathed. He still didn't touch you, just stood passive as Arthur finished tying the rope. Ice flooded your veins as the knot tightened. There was no way you could get around both of them.

When he was finished, Arthur moved his hands up to cup your face, thumbs scrubbing over your cheekbones. "Yea, she does." His eyes flashed darker. "Guess she needs to learn those teeth ain't for us."

The chest behind you rumbled, and Arthur's hands slid down your neck, across your shoulders the whispered down your arms, a shiver trailing in his wake. When he reached the rope in your hands, he quickly tugged them upwards, forcing you on your tip toes again as he held them above your head, causing you to let out a hiss.

Both men froze at the sound, and you blinked up at Arthur when he canted his head and damn near leered as he brought your arms even further back. You felt them slide against something soft, a whisper of lips and a nose against your forearm. Your head turned wildly against John's chest, trying to see what Arthur was doing. It wasn't until he dropped your arms and stepped away slightly that you could see where they were, looped around John's neck.

When he saw you looking, John's mouth tilted up on one side, and he turned his head to press a kiss to the inside on your elbow. This close, you could see the scars across his face, and you shivered at the rasp of his beard.

Your head whipped around when you felt breath on your throat, jumping when you discovered Arthur had stepped back into your space, gaze trained on your face as he slid his suspenders off his shoulders and started on the buttons of his shirt.

You thrashed, legs sliding on the ground when the soles of your feet couldn't quite make  
full contact, but the cowboy just stepped closer, taking up your space. His hands slid around your waist, holding you steady, and John's hands slid along your arms in a way that should have been comforting, if your senses hadn't been screaming in your head to escape.

"Easy, it's ok." Arthur's voice dropped to a croon. "Ain't nothin bad happenin."

Bullshit. You heaved against their grip, only succeeding in pulling your muscles and tangling your legs with Arthur's. There was no way that would be true, you weren't stupid. As you continued to fight, a frustrated cry left your mouth, the end curling into a snarl, and you felt a hand tunnel into your hair to hold you still.

It was John's hand in your hair, tugging back until your neck arched, and You watched as Arthur finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he dropped it to the ground. Your struggle stopped, watching as the gun belt fell as well, eyes dancing over the muscles dusted with blonde hair, the scars littering the expansive chest, all colored golden in the firelight.

They both noticed you had quieted, but it was John who murmured, "Be a good girl, Bunny."

Arthur's hands ghosted across your body, one had pressing against your stomach, giving you something to press against. It felt good, and heat curled low in your stomach. John's hand prevented you from looking down, and so you were forced to stare into Arthur's eyes as his other hand went to the top of your shirt.

"Gonna strip you now, Rabbit. You gonna give me any more trouble?" There was an angry red mark high on his jaw, you could just see it through his beard.

"No," they seemed surprised by your whisper. Arthur leaned in, nuzzled your cheek. When he spoke, the shiver of danger came back with his dark tones.

"No what?"

You panicked, feeling like the script had changed. His hand rubbed circles on your stomach, and you took a deep breath, feeling like you were drowning. Your flesh burned at his touch, the heat seeping into your muscles and causing them to contract.

"I - I don't-"

"Say 'no sir'," John's whisper against the shell of your ear had you jerking forward, but that only brought you into contact with Arthur's heated chest. A guttural growl left his throat as your nose and lips smashed into his shoulder, and you raised your eyes to meet his.

"No, sir," the words tasted dirty, but Arthur caught your jaw to prevent you from looking away when a blush heated your cheeks.

"That's a good Rabbit. We'll teach you some manners, yet."

The anger that those words sparked in you were short lived as Arthur tilted your head and dipped his down to slant his mouth over yours.

The kiss was something that you could never have imagined, his lips soft and warm for a moment before they became firm and unyielding, thumb pressing down on the hollow of your cheek until you opened up. His tongue flickered against your bottom lip, and then delved inwards, tangling with your own, prompting you to tentatively lick back. You were rewarded with a groan from Arthur, and he crowded closer to your restrained form.

You felt a calloused fingertip brush your skin under the cloth, and a full body shiver erupted through you as Arthur started unbuttoning your shirt. By the time he undid the last, your frame was vibrating. He took the moment to break the kiss, drawing your shirt open to take in your skin.

Your only chemise was drying next to the fire, the lack of the extra layer damning as the cooler air hit your heated flesh. Arthur's eyes ate you up, hand pressing flush between your breasts, your heartbeat thudding against his palm.

There was a rumble from behind you, from the man you had momentarily forgotten, and you felt his hands slide down your raised arms. When John's cool fingers cupped your breasts, your back arched, a groan erupting from you as they softly rubbed back and forth over them.

Arthur was watching with hooded eyes, and your groan turned into a high pitched moan as he bent forward and took a nipple into his mouth, the fingers keeping out of his way as he flickered his tongue and rolled the tip against his teeth.

You wiggled in their grip, unused to the feeling, but Arthur shushed you as he moved to the other breast, John's fingers playing with the abandoned nipple. Your head thunked backwards, rolling from side to side as your fingers bent to grasp onto John's hair. The man made a strangled sound abruptly cut off, but didn't shake loose your grip.

Arthur's beard rasped a burn on your flesh as he nuzzled your breast, hands smoothing down your hips to find the clasp of your jeans.

"This is insane." Your hoarse whisper brought a soft chuckle from Arthur.

"Quiet, Rabbit, else I'll gag you."

Your teeth clicked shut, eyes snapping down as Arthur popped one of the brass button off your pants when he undid them, and all three heads turned towards the sound it made as it hit the wall.

"Now we owe the lady a new pair of pants." John deadpanned, fingers tracing patterns on the swell of your breasts. Arthur rolled his eyes, ripping the material off your hips and down your legs. You twisted against John's chest as they got caught at your ankles, but Arthur's rough palms trailed down your legs and finished pulling them off, then slowly worked back up. His lips tracked up the inside of your calf, over your knee, and then bit down gently on the inside of your thigh. You mewled, bucking, causing him to kiss the spot instead.

When he finally lifted his head, he tugged down your small clothes and tossed them after the button. He caught your eyes again when he straightened up, hands falling to the fastening of his pants.

You tried to tilt your head down, but John snaked a hand in your hair and held it still. You fought the hold however, and succeeded in dipping your nose down enough to watch as Arthur finished pushing the material aside.

When you saw what Arthur had to offer, your eyes snapped back up to his, head trying to shake in denial. There was no way that would fit anywhere you thought he was going to try. It was built like the man himself.

He held your gaze as he stepped forward, and when the velvet flesh pressed against your stomach you unconsciously arched away, but with no where to go you ended up pushing your butt against John's crotch and pressing your stomach tighter against Arthur, causing both men to push back against you.

John's hand left your hair as Arthur's hand slid along your jaw, pulling your face forward so he could kiss you again. While he had you distracted, his fingers dipped down between your legs and brushed against your privates. The shuddering whimper you gave was consumed by his lips as his finger stroked you, before dipping inside.

Your head slammed back, hips grinding down on the digit as your mouth hung open. Arthur's lips moved to your jaw as he added a second finger, thumb brushing against something that caused your knees to shake. He kept up the movement of his fingers, curling them slightly. Your skin felt slightly sticky, catching on the shirt pressed against your back. When Arthur suddenly pressed upward with his fingers, your knees gave out and you let out a low moan.

John's hands palmed your breasts as Arthur slowly worked his way across your jaw and down your throat, sucking bruises as he went. He hooked one of your legs around his hips, fingers slipping out, leaving you feeling empty, but not for long.

When he tucked his shaft against your entrance, you felt John shift behind you, widening his stance. You leaned forward and met Arthur's lips, feeling him pause for a moment before he kissed you back, lifting your other leg with a hand under your thigh and sliding into you.

You cried out, fingers digging into John's hair, lips tearing from Arthur's to let out a pained yelp. You held yourself rigid, and for a second you thought Arthur would pull out, but his hips snapped forward again and he slid in farther.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." You snarled, eyes slammed shut as he rocked against you.

There was a huff from the man behind you, almost like a protest, before something was shoved in between your teeth. Your eyes snapped open again to find Arthur tying a neckerchief around your head. There was no way you could fight back, impaled as you were, and so you let your head rest on John's chest, accepting the gag.

Arthur's hands returned to your legs, and took your weight, causing you to slide. The gag muffled your screech, and when he bottomed out you swore you saw stars.

"Manners, Rabbit." Was hissed against your shoulder as Arthur bit down, slamming his hips up at the same time. He set a brutal pace, painting your shoulder and chest with bruises as he rode you. You became aware that John was playing with your breasts, pinching and rolling them while Arthur moved.

It was too much, too fast, leaving you unable to catch your breath, but slowly the pain died down and your cries changed to moans. The men seemed to notice the change, and Arthur released one of your quivering legs to reach between them and rub your bundle of nerves again, causing your stomach and pelvic muscles to clench down on him.

You were racing along a cliff, body strung out in the wake of his movements, when Arthur suddenly was at your ear, murmuring, "go ahead, let go, Rabbit. I gotcha."

And miraculously, you did. Your vision whited out, body strung tight as it was overloaded with pleasure that was so sharp it boarded on pain. With a few more thrusts, Arthur stilled against you, muscles taunt as you felt warmth shoot into you. He let out a low groan against your neck, and shuddered.

It wasn't until he reached up to remove the gag that you realized you had cried, the tears leaving tracks of warmth down your face that Arthur brushed away. You felt raw, floating, and the feeling did not lessen when he slowly pulled out of you. You heard the snick of a knife being drawn, and then the rope holding your arms gave way and you sagged against Arthur.

His finger painted designs on your back, softly and tenderly, as if the violence had been drained from him. When John pulled you away you protested weakly, but he only laid you out on your bedroll, looming over your prone form.

Your fingers reached up to brush over his shirt, but contacted smooth skin instead.

When did he take his clothes off? You blinked again, and heard his voice from far away.

"You did so good, sweetheart. So good." Lips pressed against yours gently. "Let me show you how good."

Wait..

But he was already moving down your body, kissing and dragging his tongue across your skin as he went. When he reached in between your legs, he glanced up at you from where you had raised your head to watch him, winked, and then pressed an open mouthed kiss to your slit.

You head dropped back down, hands starting to reach for him. You had forgotten about Arthur though, and started when he grabbed your hands, letting them curl around his wrists instead of in John's hair. You stared up at him, mouth agape as John chose that moment to start licking, and Arthur silenced the cry he could see forming with his mouth.

Being kissed while John was... It was interesting. Messy, hard to focus. You kept having to break it off, but Arthur would simply start on your jaw and throat until initiating another kiss, keeping you squirming under John, never able to catch your breath. That cliff side was back again, that spiral of feeling curled up under your stomach, and you thrashed, trying to reach it again and again only to feel it slip away.

You threw your hips up into John's face, and felt a finger slip inside to curl against you, knocking you off the side of that cliff. You moaned your release into Arthur's mouth, confused when he moved back and away, John's mouth taking his place.

You only had a moment to catalogue the difference between kissing the two, how John coaxed you into the kiss instead of pulling you along, before he thrusted inside and you squawked into his kiss.

He felt different than Arthur, longer, less of a burn, but you were still raw and your body instinctively tried to escape, legs scrabbling under him. He trapped your legs by looping an arm around each, pulling them up, and started moving with slow, even strokes.

It was night and day, as dominance to lovemaking. With each movement John hit a spot inside you that coiled you tighter and tighter, your nerves protesting the climb again even as your muscles started clenching. When it released, it was a soft, rolling thing, drawn out and leaving you shaking by the time John shuddered above you, kissing your lips even as Arthur ran a hand through your hair, untangling it while murmuring what a good girl you were.

You went under as he was pulling out, registering a blanket covering your naked flesh.

 

When you woke you were warm, pressed against naked flesh, and the fire crackled cheerfully. You felt sore, boneless. You went to stretch, feeling the creaks in your joints, when the rumble the f a male voice made you pause, listening.

"What are we gonna do, Arthur?"

"Can't leave her here," the answer came from the chest you were pressed against. "Pinkertons'll be swarming up here in a couple days. If not them, that rat Micah might be tailing us."

"I wasn't suggesting we leave her here. I'm askin, are we leaving her someplace else?"

A hand smoothed over your hair. "No, I think little Rabbit belongs with us now."

John was quiet, but when you peeked, he was laying on the bedroll in front of you, a blanket around his hips and a soft look on his face. He noticed.

"I think our captive wife is awake." There was laughter in his voice, something you weren't expecting, much less a joke. Well, you hoped it was a joke.

Arthur's hand slid under your jaw, tilting your head back so he could look at it. You blinked owlishly up at him, dumbfounded by his grin. "So she is."

He released your jaw and reached towards the fire, returning with a piece of duck pinched between his fingers. He offered it to you, but pulled back when you tried to grab it. Instead, he held it against your lips until you opened up and ate it from his hand, lips brushing against the digits. He offered piece after piece, until you pushed his hand away, and reached for the bottle in his hand. He held it against you lips, and they both broke out in laughter when you sputtered at the harsh taste, pushing it away.

John handed you a canteen, which you gratefully took, and Arthur's hand went back to your hair.

"So, little eavesdropper. How do you feel?"

"Sore," you whispered in answer to John's question. "You really taking me with you?"

"Yes," came Arthur's quick reply, shifting under you to recline on his hands.

"I gots family, they'll come lookin for me."

"No you don't," John's grin was lethal, "no way you'd be out in this storm alone, young as you are, if you had family."

Your face burned, hands shaking. Arthur leaned forward, surrounding your hands with the rough palms of his own. To your dismay, a few tears escaped your eyes, and you burrowed into his chest to hide them.

You sensed Arthur was glaring at John, but he only held you, larger frame absorbing your shivers. When you finally calmed down, you felt his lips press against your head, his drawl muffled by your hair.

"We'll take care of you, Rabbit."

You didn't answer, but felt John's hand slide up your bare back, and then the cool air in the cabin as Arthur passed you over. John tucked you against his side, scooped the blanket against your forms, hand running up and down your side.

"I'll take first watch." Arthur quipped, taking a gulp from his bottle. "John, I'll wake you in a little bit."

John grunted in response, and you'd be dumber than a box of rocks if you couldn't read between those lines. The watch was for you as much as enemies outside.

Disgruntled, you allowed John to maneuver your limbs until you were tangled together, making sure he saw your peeved expression.

"She didn't give you this much trouble." He groused to Arthur as he wiggled, settling into the bedroll. You heard Arthur's snort of derision as sleep pulled you back under.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, just don't hold me accountable.


End file.
